When You Need Me
by harrylee94
Summary: When Burt starts acting strangely, what could the reason be? And how can Blaine help his boyfriend in his situation? Bad summary, kinda Demon!Blaine. OneShot
1. When You Need Me

**AN - so this is my first OneShot EVAR, so don't be surprised if it doesn't end very well**

If someone had asked me if I believed that demons were real yesterday, I probably would have said no. In fact, if you asked almost any sane person, you'd almost certainly get the same answer. Well, now, of course, was a different story entirely.

It had started around a week before, when Kurt had started worrying about his dad. Apparently he'd started to act a bit… out of character and it was beginning to put a strain on his family.

Carole had been spending more time at work than usual, Finn had been missing football and Kurt was turning up to school a lot less stylised than usual. It was as though the soul had been sucked out of their family.

Around three days later, two men suddenly appeared at the school, claiming to be guidance councillors to replace Ms Pillsbury while she was away, though it was clear that they had next to no experience in the field, and the shorter one, Dean, didn't seem to have the foggiest idea of what he was doing. They'd asked to see each of the students individually, though no one knew why.

It was Kurt's turn today, but he'd refused to go into that small office alone so I had decided to accompany him, holding his hand for support when needed.

At first the questions seemed normal; what's your name? How old are you? How long have you known about your sexuality?

But then came the one I knew Kurt didn't want to hear.

"Is everything alright at home?" The taller one asked, looking up at them as the other wrote, or drew, something on his note pad.

Kurt looked down at the floor than up at me, his eyes showing the fear and worry he was feeling. I squeezed his hand and nodded.

"I… well…" he started, but he couldn't continue.

Sam frowned. "Have you been experiencing any abuse from one of your parents?"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, his hold on my hand tightening. "No, he would never do anything like that! It's just…" he paused again, "he's been acting… strange…"

The shorter man perked up, his eyes rising from his pad. "Strange as in…?" He left the question open as he examined my boyfriend.

"Well he… he's not acting like himself. He's not sleeping with my step mom, he doesn't seem to sleep much anymore and he… forgot Friday night dinner." His eyes began to squeeze shut as the tears began to flow. I knew how important that had been to them and I was surprised that this could have happened.

I pulled the sobbing boy into my chest, stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry Kurt." I whispered to him as he clung to me.

When I looked up, I saw the two men were looking at me, confusion written clearly on their faces. "It's a family tradition. Ever since his mother… passed away, Kurt and his father haven't missed a week. Well…" I let my eyes droop when I remembered what had happened when he did, "almost never."

Sam's eyes turned sympathetic and he nodded, "I'm sorry."

I smiled at him as I continued to rub Kurt's back. "I think we should…" I motioned towards the door with my head.

He nodded, writing something on a piece of paper, "I think you should probably take the rest of the day off."

Taking the note I stood up, the still crying boy following slowly. After thanking them I took him out of the room and headed down the hallway, shouldering our bags as we passed one of the classrooms.

On the way out I showed one of the teachers the note and we made our way over to my car.

Luckily it was after lunch, so most of the other students were in class, though one or two ditchers had decided to hang around the parking lot. I silently hope that none of them would notice us as I pulled my keys out of my pocket, unlocking the vehicle.

It seemed that luck was on my side and we both got in unnoticed, Kurt constantly apologising to me about having to miss Glee club, though I dismissed it, turning the key in the ignition and pulling away.

We arrived at his house about the time school would have ended, so it was going to be a while before Finn got home, but Carole had stayed home that day, so we were welcomed back with her sad smile as she took her son-in-law into her arms, rocking him back and forth.

As I turned to leave, I felt Kurt's hand grasp my arm and I faced him.

"Don't go," he sniffed, wiping away the last of his tears, moving his hand down to mine, "I need you."

I looked over at Carole who nodded. "Of course I'll stay Kurt. I'll stay as long as you need me."

In hindsight, I don't know what I would have said. Most people would have probably left if they knew what was going to happen, but I suppose I'm glad that I stayed. I might just have saved us all.

Finn arrived home about an hour later, by which time Burt had been lounging on the couch watching some football game or another for about 20 minutes, which had surprised me. Usually he didn't come back for another two hours after Kurt and Finn. Something was definitely up.

I was in the kitchen with the rest of my boyfriend's family when the doorbell rang. Carole had decided to make dinner early so we were all sat around the table, though no one except Burt seemed to be eating anything.

"I'll get it," Finn said, stepping out into the hallway, his chair scraping along the floor as he pushed it back.

When thee door opened, I could hear the familiar voices of the two substitute guidance councillors enquiring whether they could come in. Of course Finn obliged and soon the two men were stood in the kitchen with us.

I probably should have noticed that Burt had stopped eating. In fact, I should have noticed he'd already gone so far as to reach the other side of the room, but for some reason, I didn't.

"Winchesters," he said, grinning slightly, as if he'd been expecting them to come, "you have no idea how long it's been since I've seen you."

Dean frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Do you know these two men… honey?" Carole asked hesitantly adding the pet name on the end.

Burt ignored her, "Oh but how could you forget? I sent you to hell once Dean and I can do it again. All it takes is a kiss." His grin turned mischievous and then...

Everyone jumped to their feet when his eyes turned black. It wasn't just the light, his eyes, irises, whites and all, turned ebony before our eyes.

"D… dad?" Kurt said, taking a step closer to me.

Burt licked his lips, "Now sweetheart, do you really think I'm your daddy?"

Kurt clung to my arm, "Where is he? What have you done to him?"

The impostor chuckled and tapped his head; "He's in here, safe and sound. Which isn't what I can say for you."

Before I even blinked the man had grabbed one of the kitchen knives… and me. I could feel the cold metal resting on my unprotected throat and I raised my head to try to get away from it as much as I could, but the… _creature_ had me right up against him.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, but Sam held him back, "What… What are you! You… you monster!"

I felt the 'monster's' chest move as he sniggered, "Yes Kurt that's exactly what I am. A monster. A demon to be precise." He sniggered again and I felt his hot breath on my ear. "Well aren't you a pretty one," he whispered, "No wonder the kid likes you. Nice and strong too."

"Stop!" Sam shouted, his eyes staring pleadingly out towards me… it, "It's us you want, not them. Just leave them alone."

"Aw, poor Sammy feels lonely!" Burt cooed, "You know for once I don't want you. I just want out," the blade moved, making me cringe, "and this hansom you fellow here's going to help me do that."

He dropped the knife from my neck and dropped it to the floor before making me turn to face him. "Welcome to you new life." He smiled before smoke began billowing out of his mouth.

It was a deep black, like his eyes, yet thick, almost like dust. I felt my mouth drop open in shock.

"No!" Dean called out, but it was too late.

I felt it going down my throat, pushing its way into my very being. It felt like a thousand fires had suddenly been lit inside me and I gasped, closing my eyes as the last of it entered. I could hear Burt fall to the ground, the floor shuddering slightly under my feet. Then it surged.

It was trying to hold my mind.

I pushed back at it, falling to my knees, holding my head in my hands. I could hear it hiss in frustration as it continued to bombard me with its attacks.

"Kurt, don't…!" Sam's voice exclaims as I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder.

"Blaine? Don't go. I can't lose you!" Kurt whispers, his voice cracking slightly.

At first the demon prevents me from doing anything, but I push on and grab his hand softly and look him in the eyes, "I… I said I'd… stay didn't… didn't I?" I ask him, giving him a small smile even though my insides were burning, "As long as… you need me… remem… remember?"

I felt it hit me again and I let out an agonising cry, doubling over, taking deeper breaths.

"Blaine? Blaine, look at me!" I felt his soft hands pull my face towards him and I let my eyes open. I can see the tears forming in his eyes and it hurt worse than this pain to know it was because of me. "Don't you stop fighting it! Do you hear me? You don't give up on me!"

I tried to say something positive in return, but then its attacks suddenly became more powerful, causing me to catch my breath. "I can… feel it. It's trying to…" I cried out again, squeezing my eyes shut. I lost ground. It got a bit of control and I could feel it grin, or was that me? I opened my eyes.

"Your… your eyes!" Kurt gasped. I later found out that they were beginning to dull, meaning the demon was beginning to creep in.

Before I knew it, the hands were gone and I was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"You stay the hell away from him you son of a bitch."

Dean was staring coldly down at me, the shotgun held confidently in his hands. He'd obviously handled one before.

Suddenly my sight went hazy as I felt a foreign hatred bubble up inside me, images of memories I could not recall surfacing in my mind all of them with one thing in common; the Winchesters. I knew now what they were, what they did. They were Hunters, hunting dark, nameless creatures to keep the innocent protected… and they protected each other.

I saw the deal that Dean made and how Sam had trued to reverse it. I could feel the fear from that moment when the colt had been pointed at me… _it_! No! It's not me! Not yet!

"Do it." I grunted as it continued to bombard my fast falling walls. "Before it… takes me!" I took in a shallow breath. It was there now, slowly suffocating me until I gave in. "I don't… want to live with… it inside me."

I was vaguely aware of Kurt's shouts, but it took everything I had to focus on the man in front of me whose face had morphed into a curious frown. He put his hand in his pocket and threw something at me. It looked like salt from what had fallen on the floor, but it felt like acid.

I screamed.

Kurt screamed.

The demon screamed.

It tried to push deeper into my mind but I kept pushing it back and I could feel it loosing ground. I looked up at Dean again who blinked in surprise. "How… Sammy," he turned to his brother who was holding everyone backs, not taking his eyes off me until the last second, "draw the circle."

"But…"

"He's a fighter! Do it!" he shouted.

The next few minutes were the slowest of my life. I noticed that Burt had moved now that he was fully aware again, as had the kitchen table and I was now surrounded by a circle drawn onto the floor with a marker pen with strange symbols at different points.

I could feel my body beginning to shiver. My mind may be strong enough to hold it at bay, but my body was losing its battle.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "We can get it out, but you need to let it take control." Sam explained. I could hear the sympathy in his voice. Had he experienced this before? A flurry of images passed through my mind, confirming my suspicions. "Just… let me get out of the circle first, okay?"

I let my eyes drift over to him and I nodded.

Once the tall man had gone safely outside of the border, I let my walls come crashing down.

It was as if I'd removed a dam, the fiery creature filling every crevice, stuffing me away in some far corner, and yet I was still aware of what my body was doing, unable to do anything about it.

It took a satisfied breath and grinned, standing up. When it stood it opened our eyes, everyone stepping back in fear and I knew what they saw.

"Aw, is that any way to treat a friend?" it said with my voice, "I feel so unloved."

"You're not Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, "You could never be him!"

The demon smirked and tried to take a step forwards.

And then the world exploded.

"Ah! What…" It noticed the circle. "Oh you Winchesters. You never make it easy do you."

"Did you really think we wouldn't know how to trap you?" Dean asked, smiling at us in victory.

"Ha! You're talking to the expert of traps. I mean, I did snare you into bringing your Sammy back didn't I? I was told you were one of Alastair's best students. I still can't believe that old man of yours lasted longer than you did."

Dean gritted his teeth together and began to stride towards us but Sam stopped him just in time.

"Oh yes Dean, you go do as you're told like a good boy." It said, putting our hands in our pockets.

"I wish I'd never met you!" he cried, taking a step back.

"Ah, but if you hadn't, then you wouldn't have your Sammy here, and besides…" our eyes squinted mischievously, "you've got admit. I was an amazing kisser."

Dean failed to reply, causing it to laugh. "You know, I don't think I want to leave this body." It turned us around. "He looks cute, don't you think?" It moved our hand up our arm and squeezed. "Oh! And muscles too! Sexy."

"Sam." Dean said, the anger clearly showing on his face, "Do it. Now."

The taller man began to recite something that sounded like Latin, though I couldn't understand it.

Suddenly, the fires were being quenched and I could feel the smile slip off our… _my_ face. "What? N… no! You can't…!" It continued to slip and I could feel myself beginning to gag.

I fell to my hands and knees as the smoke escaped my body. It surrounded me like some kind of shroud and it slowly seeped into the ground leaving behind a red glow.

My mind was clear! It was just me, no parasites latching on. I smiled.

"B… Blaine?" I looked up at Kurt who was stood just outside of the circle, "Is it… is it you?"

I stood up and looked at the circle, stepping across the threshold without anything holding me back.

Kurt smiled and hugged me tight against him. "I'm never letting you go again!" he exclaimed as I twisted my arms around him.

"It's alright. It's over now."

Soon, I could feel Finn's arms around us, followed by Carole's and Burt's. It was if I was part of their family.

When I heard a door close, I noticed that the two men had left.

As quickly as I could, I broke out of the, admittedly cosy group hug and ran out the door just in time to see Dean close the boot to the impala parked in the drive. When he noticed me he gave me an embarrassed smile.

"Was kind of hoping you wouldn't notice until we'd gone," he said as Sam got out of the car.

I smiled. "I just wanted to say; thank you."

"Well we…"

"I don't just mean for me and Burt." I let my eyes drift slightly. "When it was inside me, it… showed me things. Most of it I don't want to remember, but there are parts where I do." I looked up at them. "When you're in them, saving some innocent person, or each other, or the world! What you go through every day… thank you, for doing what you do."

They smiled at me.

"You're alright kid, you know that?" Dean said, holding out his hand. I took it and we shook briefly before they both got into the car. "I hope I never see you again!" he shouted with a smile on his face.

"You too!" I replied and watched them drive down the road.

Once they'd turned the corner I went back to the house where Kurt was waiting for me.

"So…" he said, taking my hand, "how're you feeling?"

"Good." I frowned, "Uh… good."

"What?"

I looked at him. "I feel… different…"

**AN - Duh duh duh! Mwahahaha! Sorry guys, it had to be done! I hope you enjoyed it! Criticism and praise welcome.**

**Oh! And I'm sorry if I got any of the 'facts' wrong, but it kinda had to go this way...**

**Also, if you're lucky, I might just turn this into a full length story one day! I have so many ideas of where this might go, though I'll be changing a few things and it won't be continuing in this one, meaning you'll have to look for it on my page... when it's up of course...**


	2. Author's Note  To Be Continued

**AN - Hey everyone!**

**Just so as you know, if you liked this, then I've decided to write more, but as a new story.**

**If you want to read it, just go back to my page and find the crossover fic called 'Hidden From View'.**

**The first chapter's a rewrite of this, but I've added a few extra things, so you should read it before continuing.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you like my other story!**


End file.
